Silver and Gold
by Jounouchi
Summary: *A/U. Yami Malik/Yami Bakura/Malik pairing. Yaoi content.* On the battleship, Malik pleas Bakura to rid him of his yami. But, is that a task that even the 'darkness' himself can't accomplish easily? (Incomplete)
1. By the Light of Ra

**Author's Notes:** Wai, wai..it's been so long since I had a new fic out. Anyway, yeah. The preface is to get Yami Malik and Yami Bakura into bed basically. But probably with a whole lot more plot than that. Ermm…this chapter has spoilers for the Mai/Yami Malik duel. Just a warning to those who do not like spoilers. But hell…if you don't like spoilers, why are you reading anything that has to do with Yami Malik anyway? Shame on you. ^_^; Hehe, I hope you enjoy. Enjoying inspires me more to get off my lazy arse and write some more…soo… (for all you clueless people out there, that means please review). Personally, after watching the anime, I don't really believe that Yami Malik/Yami Bakura could work. But, I wanted to take on a challenge…not to mention I was having this fixation with Yami Malik when I started it. Soo anyway, hope you all like it. ^_^; And I'll shush up now.

            The Kaiba Corporation blimp had been up in the air for approximately one day and around two hours or so with some odd minutes lingering around behind that. It was during that time that the elimination round had begun, to choose the four finalists for the Battle City tournament. The process was grueling, one that only the fierce could survive…or it seemed that the holders of the God cards could, rather. Obelisk no Kyoshinhen, Osiris no Tenkuu Ryuu, and Ra no Youkoushin Ryuu…those three cards seemed to watch over the tournament, picking and choosing it's winners to fit their design. During the first tournament, Bakura Ryou had fallen before the mighty Osiris. And within the second (and latest), both the stranger who had went under Malik Ishtar's name and Jounouchi Katsuya had to face the wrath of Ra once the copied card was used. 

            So, the evening had fallen into the early hours of the morning technically. Around one o'clock or so, if one had to estimate. However, none of the duelists were asleep. They were simply taking a fifteen minute break before the third knock-out match began. However, Ryou was not as fortunate. He might have enjoyed being up there to watch the duels, but sadly, his body…which had been at the mercy of the Sennen Rod was currently at rest, and hadn't awakened since. All alone in his room, the silver-haired boy slept…features pale, yet holding such angelic innocence. The shards of hair hung loosely over his visage, and his breaths were calm and even. Moonlight drifted in from the window, creating a shining ring around those locks…almost comparable to a halo. All was basically silent…until the mechanical door had sprung to life, and the footfalls of platform heels fell against the ground.

            A young girl stepped inward, one might guess to see her friend…since it was Mazaki Anzu, one of Ryou's good companions. But, she didn't wear the sort of expression that you might expect from someone coming to pay a concerned visit. Her blue eyes were dazed over, expression blank. She moved forward slowly, appearing more like a zombie than anything. Digits were coiled around the metallic gold of the Sennen Ring, which had been lost during the duel of Bakura's. Anzu bent forward, placing the Millennium Item beside the head of the sleeping form, and then a smirk appeared upon her lips.

            "Wake up, Bakura. You don't want to keep me waiting, do you?" 

            No sooner had those words been spoken, than the sleeping form's lids snapped open. The angelic appearance had washed away as the spirit of the former Egyptian tomb robber seized his control. He glanced around the room for a moment, trying to process where he was, but then his gaze landed on the girl who had taken a seat comfortably on a blue chair beside him. Upon a closer look, he knew that this was not Anzu at all.

            "Malik…what do you want?" Bakura asked harshly, narrowing his eyes.

            "Is that any way to talk to the person who returned you to your host…?" An effeminate digit waved in a scolding manner in his direction.

            "Did you _have to seize control of that annoying girl…?"_

            "I have no other body to go to…" She spoke seriously. "Mine was taken over. That's why I came to you. I need your help."

            "_My_ help? Why the hell should I help you?! The last time I 'helped' you, you wound up fucking with my body…_and_ my host. It's your fault I lost to Yugi," Bakura snapped, narrowing eyes upon him.

            Anzu closed her eyes, bowing her head forward, "If you had listened to my advice, you would have never lost."

            "Hmph, you can't be too sure about that. If I had followed your fucking advice, my body could have died. Where the hell would that have left me?"

            "Does it matter…?" She reopened her eyes. "Can't you just listen to me, Bakura? Hear me out…if not for anything else…the Sennen Rod…"

            The spirit narrowed his eyes, but then simply followed the expression up with, "I'm listening."

            "Much like you…I have another person living within my body. Only…this person…other jinkaku, I should say…was created by me. I made him…"

            "Un, and?" Came the impatient response.

            The girl glared at him for a brief moment, but then spoke again. "He was born out of the anger and hatred in my soul. And that's just the sort of thing he thrives on. Giving pain and suffering to others…"

            "Sounds like a fun kind of guy."

            "He isn't!" Malik snapped at Bakura's amused comment, glaring at the smirk on the other's face. "I need to stop him."

            "And why do you think I would care about this…?"

            "Because he's in control of my body as we speak."

            "So?"

            "So…if you don't get him out of there, he'll kill you before you can even get the Sennen Rod." The girl released a sigh. "Look, Bakura…if you can get him out of my body…somehow or another, I will give the Sennen Rod to you."

            "How do I know you're not lying just to get me to help you…?" The tomb robber seemed to be considering it, though. If Malik could make good on his promise, and hand the Sennen Rod over to his hands, then he could unlock the Pharaoh's memory. All of that power…would be at his disposal. But, was it really that simple? 

            Bakura and Malik had slept together a few times before any of this started. It had just been a means of satisfaction for the both of them…after all, in this body, Bakura was basically a virgin. He was eager to gain some stress relief…and some 'experience' for Ryou as well…if not for anything else, but to torture him with the fact that he messed around with another guy. But, in being with Malik, Bakura had noticed that there were some odd designs on his back, patterns that had been so intricately carved in. The flaxen-haired Egyptian would always cringe whenever Bakura traced them…and that made him do so all the more. Though, he had only begun to study them recently…able to decipher that the God Cards were drawn on there. But, although Bakura was once from Ancient Egypt himself, the hieroglyphics that were written alongside the images…were written in riddles, such things that didn't make sense. The tomb robber had figured out…that in order to open the door of memory, he would need to know what the secret was on Malik's back.

            "I will do whatever possible to get rid of him, Bakura," Malik said these words, using Anzu's features to contort to a serious expression.

            Bakura tapped his chin in thought, before he glanced over at him, "Hn…I suppose I could find it in me to help you. On one condition…"

            "What's that?"

            "In addition to giving me the Sennen Rod, you're to tell me the secrets of the marks on your back."

            "Nani…?" Malik seemed a bit surprised.

            And that surprise seemed to cause Bakura to smirk, "You heard me. The secrets on your back…they have something to do with what I'm seeking. If you want my help so badly, you're gonna tell me about them."

            Anzu furrowed her brows, "Fine. You have a deal."

            "Good." The silver-haired boy sat up, finding himself attached to some sort of machine. He grumbled a bit about modern technology, and tore the needle from his arm, dropping that to the side as he sat up. Only feeling the sting…and slight dampness of blood rising to the surface, such things weren't even thought about once an announcement came over the speaker system.

            "Attention duelists, the third battle will begin in five minutes on the roof. Kujaku Mai versus Malik Ishtar…"

            Bakura glanced up at the speaker, and then stretched his arms behind his head, "Well, then…it looks like I'll get the perfect opportunity to meet your other 'jinkaku.'"

            "I'll go with you," Malik stated, and as soon as that was said, Anzu's body slumped forward once his control had left it.

***

            The dueling grounds were an up-lifted bridge on the top of the blimp…where the sharp wind could cut through your body jaggedly and shorten your breath in a minute. It was meant to give the duelists a much more dangerous environment to do their battling…to have something more to think about than just the cards themselves. But, this duel that was going on was much different. Deep shades of purple and black hovered over like a hazy fog upon the two opponents. The true darkness of the Shadow Realm, Bakura could feel it within his chest as he had arrived on the top level of the battle ship, remaining out of sight for now. He simply leaned against the doorway, and got a good look at this…second Malik.

            Their bodies were the same, but anyone could easily tell the difference. For one, the typical expression of calm amusement didn't fall upon his features. It was…evil. Much more evil than Malik could claim to be. The cruel smirk…and those eyes…the eyes just screamed it all right there. Of course, there was also the fact that his hair stood on end…a few stray wisps down around his forehead, and the obvious illuminated symbol where his hair had parted. He eased forward just a bit, still remaining out of view of the others, but close enough to get a better look of what was going on.

            "Hm, not bad, not bad," Bakura smirked, sending a brief glance to his left.

            The phantasm of the real Malik who stood beside him appeared offended, "You better not be checking him out."

            "Doushite…?" He leaned forward to taunt. "Jealous?"

            "Of you? Don't make me laugh."

            The tomb robber chuckled softly, "Un, un…that's why you're getting on my case. Still, he's pretty good. At what he does. It's a shame he's going for the destruction of the entire world…I could use someone like that as a partner."

            "He wouldn't be the partner of anyone. Bakura, he's evil. Much more evil than you."

            "No one can be more evil than the darkness." He glanced back at Malik, and then looked ahead toward the duel. "Remember that."

            "I think that watching him more, you would change your opinion…" The flaxen-haired male cast the lavender eyes downward.

            "Look at him…the way he's toying with that woman…shattering the things that mean to most to her. I'm truly impressed," Whether he actually was, or was just saying that to annoy Malik was unknown.

            The ghost glared at him, "My goal was the Pharaoh. And the friends that would break his will. Not something like this…I never planned on…"

            "Destroying someone?"

            Malik glanced over at him quietly, and then cast his eyes downward, "I didn't care much before…but now things are different."

            "Maybe you just want to fuck that Mai girl…?" Bakura smirked, and was glad for the other not being a material being for the smack that came flying his way.

            "Iie! Of course not! I wouldn't have 'fucked' you if I was into that sort of thing, now would I?"

            "Correction, correction…_who_ fucked _who_? I was on top, remember?"

            "What does this matter?" Malik asked sharply.

            "It doesn't. It just proves that beneath all the badass attitude you pass off, you're nothing but a softie."

            "What did you say?!"

            "Was I really that unclear?"

            "Hmph! Just remember who holds the Sennen Rod…and Kami no Card…"

            "I do…" Bakura jerked his head toward the duel. "It's not you."

            The Egyptian fell into absolute silence, inwardly seething about Bakura's words, and it was just as well. The tomb robber found himself fascinated with the duel that was going on, watching as little by little this other Malik could break someone's confidence into nothing. As he shattered the memory she carried of Jounouchi, that was when she had collapsed, and the other's cried out in fear. It brought a smirk to his lips to know that that moron Jounouchi actually believed his words would get through. As the duel went on, it seemed to get even better. Mai had stolen Malik's God card, though once she summoned it, nothing seemed to happen. Eventually all hopes that Mai had of winning were crushed, the very minute Malik put his 'holding arms' and 'holding legs' cards into play. Golden cuffs bound wrists and ankles, only then to attach her body toward a stone slab. After a fruitless struggle, the Egyptian declared a direct attack, sending jolts of electricity through the woman's body. It wasn't until then, that Malik began to utter the words of some ancient spell to make the spheroid of Ra take shape.

            Everyone seemed to watch on with absolute awe as Kami revealed itself for the first time. Golden wings sprouted to life…its body took shape, a massive body at that. Ra was truly worthy of its nickname, the sun dragon. The shimmering body was agleam much like the bright star itself. Its very presence was enough to stop the hearts of nearly everyone present. Bakura was no exception. He stared open-mouthed at Ra, watching it land behind his master, sending an outward gust of air toward the dark character of Malik which forced his cape to swish before him, a cruel smirk appeared upon his lips.

            "Ore no turn…" Malik kept a casual expression on his face, wearing nothing but the twisted grin as he spoke. "I'll use Ra's attack to make this woman a sacrifice to the darkness!" He branched off into a laugh as the protests from the others began.

            Bakura glanced toward the spiritual form of the real owner of that body beside him, tilting his head somewhat. Malik appeared concerned. An uncharacteristic concern that Bakura had never seen on his features…which was certainly more than surprising. The other's pleas and desperate cries for Mai were only half heard as the former tomb robber jerked his thumb toward the battle at hand.

            "The woman will be killed, ne?"

            "How can you say that so easily?" Malik snapped back toward him.

            "Why do you care? It's not like she means anything to you…"

            "I know that…" He released a sigh, lowering his gaze. "Demo…even so, I don't want her blood to stain my hands unless I truly mean to kill her…Ra's attack…since this is a yami no game…the losers will be punished. That was the way it always went in Egypt…"

            Bakura rolled his eyes, "And you think I don't know that? I lived there a lot longer than you did…and when the dark game was currently active as well…"

            "Right. I forgot. You're nothing but a spirit in some Sennen Item…"

            "Watch your tongue, Ishtar. You have no idea what this 'just a spirit in some Sennen item' is capable of…"

            "Well, why don't you show me and do something about my other jinkaku. Get rid of him…banish him with your awesome Sennen Item powers. Just get me my body back and stop this…"

            "Doushite?" He smirked somewhat. "I'm rather enjoying it actually. Look, there goes Pharaoh's little best friend up there to save the blond with big breasts. I wonder what he's after…"

            "Bakura…"

            "Ooo, look…now he's going to play noble hero and block the attack…"

            "Bakura!" Malik narrowed his eyes, snapping his attention toward the silver-haired one. "Yamete…"

            "Can't take a little humor, Malik? I'll tell you one thing. Destroying both of them is an easy way to get to the Pharaoh."

            "Or increase his hatred to a point where he would want to kill me. Bakura, you don't understand…" The Egyptian boy watched with sad lavender eyes as Ra got ready to unleash its attack on Jounouchi and Mai. "This isn't how I want this to be."

            "Would you rather it's like that?"

            What Bakura was referring to was the fact that Yugi had raced in the way of the attack, extending his arms and taking the brunt of the damage. Both Mai and Jounouchi appeared absolutely shocked, and cries from both Anzu and Honda rose up from the background. And the dark character of Malik chuckled quietly, making some sarcastic remark about the actions touching his heart. And once it was completed, Yugi had fallen to the ground, Jounouchi immediately sinking to his knees beside him. And the two Egyptians could only watch from afar when Yami Malik began to taunt the blond, as well as the fallen form of the Pharaoh, before he moved on to more important things. Bakura jolted into awareness as soon as the Sennen rod was held upward, moonlight glittering off of gold, filling his entire body with intense need for the item. To add them all to his collection, which had only really begun with two, Bakura needed this one as well. 

            With all of his thoughts lingering on that topic, the tomb robber only noticed that Malik had done something to Mai when she fell forward lifelessly. And then, he turned away so easily, cape fluttering with the simple fluid motion. Those cruel lavender eyes shifted into the shadowy area, and came to focus only for a brief second on Bakura's form. As soon as the brown's caught the gaze, an uncharacteristic chill went through the silver-haired one's spine. Though, he wasn't sure whether it was fear…or…something else. The tomb robber knew fear. Knew it when he tasted it after almost being killed when springing a trap in an ancient grave, or the fear he felt right when the Pharaoh had won that one Shadow Game against him. But, this was a bit different. There was something of a thrill about it. Still, Bakura pretended not to care, simply staring at him back, and letting his eyes follow the dark half as he walked away, footsteps echoing loudly over the top of the deck.

            "Hm…" Bakura ducked back into the door that he came from, lingering in the darkness, though metallic locks were still somewhat illuminated by the moonlight that leaked through. The voices from the top of the ship became a bit muffled, but it wasn't as though he cared to hear about all the concern everyone was dishing out over the fallen two.

            The spiritual form of Malik drifted in front of him, gazing at him intently, "Will you do it, Bakura…?"

            "Heh, why not…?" He smirked to himself. "I'm always up for a challenge…" And this one in particular looked…rather interesting to the tomb robber.


	2. Discontinuation, end note

**Final Note: **

I am sad to say that due to FF.net's new policy, there will be no more updates of this story on this site. I know that I've been bad about updating anyway… XD but I was ready to go back to work until I read the front page. And I was like "grrrr…no fair." And knowing all those yaoi-haters out there, I would probably be reported in a heart beat. Though, I did drag my story over to Adult Fanfiction.net so you could read it there, if I ever manage to get off my lazy ass and write it. I'm sorry to everyone. This site used to be a good one, and now it's become so strict…it's sad that they don't allow the freedom to write the way you want. ( Personally, I think it went downhill when they took away the NC-17 rating. It's not the WRITER'S fault that little kids 'accidentally clicked' NC-17 and the pop up that said 'yes I am over 17'. ) Anyway, sorry everyone! I saved all your reviews. 3333 you all!


End file.
